The present invention is related to knitting accessories and more particularly to devices to aid in knitting and crocheting.
When two or more skeins of yarn are utilized at one time to make a knitted or crocheted pattern, the yarn strands between the hook or needles and the skeins often become twisted together due to the knitting or crocheting process. When this happens, either the skeins or the pattern must be rotated to unwind the twisted strands. This is tedious procedure and takes much of the enjoyment from the hobby.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,100,388 discloses a holder and method for knitting, crocheting and analagous purposes. The holder is comprised of a rectangular box that is convertible to hold a conically shaped wound skein of knitting or crocheting material. A separate lower compartment holds a second skein of material with its free end being drawn through an open reduced end of the cone. Although the device and method described are for utilization with one or more skeins, no provision is shown for unwinding the yarn strands once they become twisted during the knitting or crocheting operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,855,164 discloses a knitting thread holder. With this device, a loose skein is utilized along with a separate skein held within a tubular container. A strand from the loose skein is drawn through a central opening within the tubular container while yarn from the skein held within the container is fed directly from the skein to be combined with the yarn from the loose skein. FIG. 3 of the drawings shows the particular twisted arrangement that is desired with this device. However, no apparatus or method is disclosed for unwinding the two separate yarns from such a condition.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a crocheting and knitting aid that enables selective untwisting of two or more strands of yarn.
An additional object is to provide such an aid that will accomplish the untwisting motion automatically without distracting the user from knitting or crocheting operations.
These and further objects and advantages will become apparent upon reading the following description which, taken with the accompanying drawings, disclose a preferred form of the present invention.